


Radio Romance

by cherryflowers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Proposal, M/M, inspired by that tweet saying the nct night night jcc looked like, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflowers/pseuds/cherryflowers
Summary: Where Johnny is a radio host and his boyfriend, Jaehyun, decides to surprise him at work.





	Radio Romance

“First caller today! Welcome, user **_JohnLuvr97_** ” Johnny, the radio host, chuckled at the user name.

 

Johnny hasn’t been a radio host for all his life, yet if felt like he was. He had so much fun during broadcast and loved every caller, every comment, every person that interacted in the show.

 

His radio, JCC, was firstly just for advice, but the theme of it always fluctuated, and at the current moment it was a music radio, where they invited the stars of the moment and talked to them, and played music callers and commenters recommended him to play. JCC became Johnny’s life, and he loved it.

 

Some timeago, he met a group called Whiplash, who came to the show as guests, and quickly became Johnny’s friends, and one of them, Taeyong, introduced him to his boyfriend and his other friends, one of the friends was called Jaehyun, who he kept talking to everyday, and eventually, became his best friend, and his current boyfriend.

 

“I’d like to request the song _Marry_ _Me_ by Jason Derulo” the caller spoke, making Johnny smile to the camera recording him and putting the song right afterwards, taking off his headphones and moving away his microphone, which was still recording the audio, but he didn't need to know that.

 

 _105 is the number that comes to my head_   
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_   
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_ _  
_That's precisely what I plan to do

 

Johnny smiled while listening to the lyrics, kind of mouthing the words to them, while accommodating his desk.

 

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_   
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_ _  
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

 

He was so focused he didn’t hear the door open, he only payed attention to the door when he noticed a smell, it smelled like flowers, he couldn’t pinpoint which ones because, to be fair, he knew nothing about flowers.

 

And before Johnny had the chance to speak and express his shock, the person at the door started talking.

 

“We have known each other for six years, and we have dated four, almost five, of them. And I know you wanted this to be a flash mob but it would have been to embarrassing for both of us” The person at the door was Jaehyun, who was holding a kind of huge flower bouquet and was all red, from head to toe.

 

Oh _god_ , Johnny knew what Jaehyun was doing.

 

“I have loved you since we met, as a friend, as a lover, and i’d want to keep loving you forever and ever, even if you constantly blast classical music at ungodly hours and named a gigantic plushie after me, even if you squeal by reading cheesy novels and cry over nothing” Jaehyun smiled softly, and Johnny started crying.

 

“Oh my god Jae…” Johnny covered his face with his hands, crying into them, while doing so, he noticed Jaehyun’s arms wrapping around him, caressing his back and then bringing his hands into Johnny’s, moving Johnny’s hands out of his face, and holding them.

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath while looking directly into Johnny’s eyes, and then spoke.

 

“Seo Youngho, will you marry me?” Jaehyun slipped a ring into Johnny’s palm, making him hold it, and put it himself.

 

“Oh my fucking- yes Jaehyun yes” Johnny cried into Jaehyun’s arms, moving to kiss him softly.

 

The radio was still going, comments were flooding, the cameras were rolling, but they only cared about each other.

 

They were together, they are together, and they will always be, no matter what happens, or how big it is. Johnny and Jaehyun will always love eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is just,, something that appeared when i saw that tweet that the jcc of the last nct night night looked like jaehyun proposed to johnny and.. i complely agree. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
